Il y a longtemps que je t'aime
by Krymsan
Summary: Draco decides to take matters into his own hands before the one thing that makes him feel anything at all, slips through his fingers. Dr/Hr Rape


A/N: I don't own any characters.

WARNING: Erotic one-shot, with rape. Please don't flame me if this was something that you don't want to read. I am warning you, please don't read this if you are uncomfortable with rape.

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

Draco stood looking at her door. His hand slipped into his pocket and clutched the little vile of polyjuice potion he had been working on for the past couple of months. His stomach knotted at the thought of what he was about to do, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

He uncorked the bottle and tipped the contents into his mouth. Barely a mouthful, but it still made him want to vomit. He thought about the past year, everything he had been threw, everything that drove him to the madness he was about to attempt.

It started after the war, when his family was imprisoned. They both had stayed at Hogwarts to help rebuild the old castle, having nowhere else to go. Both of them were sent to reorganize the library, and more times then once had he caught her sitting in the stacks with a large book in her lap, totally engrossed. Occasionally he saw her re-stacking books a little too high for her, and the school skirt inching up her thighs nearly exposing her undergarments.

On top of that, she was nice to him. After everything he had done to her since first year. Everyone else avoided him, he sat alone at dinner, people would turn around when they saw him coming alone down the halls.

Not her though, she sat with him some times in the library. She talked to him on good days, but most of the time she just sat there. The closeness made his loins stir, her perfume would fill his nose and make him feel dizzy. He began watching her.

A month ago, when they were working, he purposefully brushed against her. His arm just barely brushed against her as he reached for a book. She hadn't even looked up from her work, but he had to excuse himself so that he could go relieve the tension he felt in the boys lou.

A few days ago, they had been standing in the stacks, pulling books from the shelves, when they reached for the same one. Draco's fingers had surrounded hers, and they just stood there. She didn't move, and he didn't want to. The touch made him flood with heat, and he imagined what would happen if she just leaned back into him, and let his nose fill with the smell of her hair.

Ron had barged in on them, and they jumped apart. Ron whisked Hermione away, to watch the Gryfindors play Quidditch.

That's when Draco decided it was time to use the potion. To at least have Hermione just once, he became obsessed with her, not carrying if he was thrown away like his parents.

He stood out side her door now, with flaming red hair and freckles. He knocked.

She answered the door, her smile widened as she saw him. "Ron, I thought you were headed home with Harry," she said and gestured him to enter and shut the door behind him.

"Change of plans," Draco said, and bent his head and captured her lips.

She pushed him back gently, her face turning red. "Ron, are you okay?" she asked, she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Hermoine," he loved the sound of her name. He would do anything to make her kiss him back. He sat on her bed, and motioned her to join him. "Is there someone else?" he asked.

She sat next to him and didn't answer. Slowly she turned her head and faced him. "Where is Harry?" she asked instead.

Draco wrapped an arm around her. "I need you," he whispered. He pulled her onto his lap. He was sure she could feel his erection. He kissed her neck and shoulder, his hands traced patterns into the soft skin of her back.

She sighed. Her head bent forward and she kissed him.

Draco gripped the back of her head and held her there. His eyes closed and he didn't remember ever feeling so happy. She was trying to pull away after a few moments. He wanted to feel more of her against him, he was in a frenzy now.

He ripped open the front of her shirt, the buttons flying in every direction. She gasped in horror. His hand slid up and cupped her bra and he felt the silky material in his palms.

"Ron what ar-" she started.

"Don't call me that," Draco hissed. And he flipped her onto her back, and bent his head and began to kiss down her stomach.

She was obviously enjoying the attention, and closed her eyes and moaned softly.

Draco could feel himself harden. He pulled off her skirt, his fingers teased the front of her panties, and she moaned again.

Draco stood and pulled his shirt over his head, and undid his belt.

"I don't think we should be doing this," she said. Covering herself with her blankets, as his pants slid to the floor. "Look Ron, I know that we always thought that this would happen, but I just can'-"

Draco was on her again, kissing her, straddling her waist.

"Sto-" she tried to push him off now, more roughly.

He held her arms and forced her to kiss him. Her body struggled against his, he used his weight to pin her beneath him. He stroked her thigh, trying to calm her down- he wasn't sure how long he had until the potion wore off.

"Please Hermoine," he whispered, and slowly she began to struggle less. He moved the blanket off her body, one of his hands reached around her back and undid her bra. She shivered, though her body felt warm against his.

She reached out and stroked his bare chest with her hand, and he felt like his heart would burst. "Why are you so eager all of a sudden?" she said frowning.

"I don't know," he lied. He kissed her again, the beast inside him wanted to devour her whole.

She pushed him away. "You're hair!" she gasped.

Gritting his teeth, he lunged at her, and pinned her beneath him again. She struggled fiercely.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

He ripped off her underwear with one hand. She tried to kick him off, unsuccessfully, it just made him hold her tighter. He pushed down his own underwear and positioned himself in front of her.

She stared up at him in horror. "Please Malfoy," she whispered. "Please don't." She was sobbing now.

With his free hand, felt the spot where her legs met, it was warm and wet, and it made him smirk a little. "Seems I wasn't the only one enjoying myself," he said.

She tried to squirm away from him.

He held her still, he must look like himself now, he thought. She could see him, she would watch HIM enter her, not Ron. He was glad that they had gotten so far before the potion had run out. Now it was all or nothing.

He slowly entered her, and she screamed. He revealed in the feeling. "Relax," he told her. His eyes were closed and he was taking in the feeling of her walls tightening against him.

"NO!" she screamed, and bucked against him.

He groaned a little, she was moving her body up and down against him, probably without realizing it. Slowly he began to move with her. She stopped when he started to guide her hips. She went limp, and began to sob.

"You feel wonderful," he said as he slowly moved in and out of her.

"I hate you," she cried.

He didn't care, he'd never had a chance with her anyway. He moved a little faster, afraid that someone might hear her screams and spoil his fun. To his disappointment he could feel his climax climaxing, so he pulled out.

He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her thighs up so that she was kneeling in front of him with her head in the pillows. His arm reached around and toyed with her warm wet spot. His fingertips became slick as he stroked her.

She shuddered, and tried to pull away. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice was hoarse from crying.

"I need to feel something," he said quietly. He plunged his fingers insider her, and pulled them out again. They were soaked. He smelt them, wiping the blood onto the sheets . "I think you feel something Granger," he said in a gruff voice.

"Stop this, Draco," she begged him.

He positioned his penis behind her and teased her. She tried to pull away again, and he pushed into her. She was so hot, her body was slick with sweat. He held onto her hips as she tried desperately to get away.

"I can't" he told her quietly. "I need you out of me," he said, bringing his fingers to her vagina again, and messaging her clit. "I need you to get out of my head before I loose my mind."

"Is it working?" she asked sniffling.

Draco glared down at her naked body. "No," he said sternly. "I only need you more. I need your smell, and your taste, and your blood."

One of his hands was on her hip, the other was messaging her clit as he took her from behind. She wasn't fighting him anymore. He moved faster and faster, the tension mounting in his stomach. He was groaning now, or was it more of an animalistic grunt? He couldn't tell, or care.

She groaned a little, and he felt her dip a little into his hand. He couldn't hold on any longer though. He could feel himself shooting into her, and his strength seemed to drain from his body.

He wrapped an arm around her stomach, and bent his head and kissed her back. "For what it's worth," he said. "I'm sorry."

Hermoine didn't answer, she just lowered her self to the bed and crawled under the blankets to cover herself.

He got off the bed and slipped his pants and shirt back on. He couldn't see where his boxers had landed. As he was leaving, he could hear her soft muffled cry.

"Maybe one day you'll forgive me."

END

If you like this story you may want to check out my Inheritance fic featuring Murtagh, it's roughly the same thing (but better in my opinion).

The original story was going to be very different, where Hermione started to stalk Draco, and got some sort of sexual sensation when she accidentally brushes up against him, but I don't have the time to write out a story like that.. so I did it as a one-shot. If anyone wants to steal this idea, go ahead. I'm all for weird fetishes.

Anyway, thanks for watching sports fans.

-Kryms


End file.
